Bleeding Heart
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Because of my bleeding heart, I died. I was forced in isolation for who knows how long to master my 'powers' for me to be released. But, instead of coming back to my own world, I traveled to an anime I was familiar with; Boku no Hero Academia. It made me bitter and frustrated. I wanted to go home. Too bad fate has something else intended for me. Reincarnation Fic.


**I just wanted to get Shinsou Hitoshi some love, so I devised a new one. Where he can be at least a hero to her heart. Lol, this is ew sweet.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

How many days has it been already. It might have been years, or even decades since I've been here. But I don't even know where 'here' is.

It all started when I died. It was crushing for me to have died because of somebody's careless mistake that resulted in my death. I don't know what happened but the last I remember was my father's horrified face and my brother's screams. Because of their soft hearts, they tried to rescue a girl that was going to be run over in exchange for themselves. Because of my Bleeding Heart, I didn't want to witness that. So I pushed them aside and ran, pushing the girl away, only to be hit myself. I was selfish. I was selfish enough to sacrifice myself so I wouldn't live a long time either one of them dead.

That was the last thing I remember before I woke up here.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see that I woke up. I woke up to an empty room with no doors, no walls, no floor, no nothing. It was bare, except for the fact that I was there as well as a note on a tiny table.

That note….I will never forget how it made my life miserable.

Congratulations! You are chosen to have a new life but as long as you master your powers given to you! You will get out on that condition. If you don't, you're never going to get out, so good luck!

That note made my blood boil with rage and fury. How dare they try and dictate my life! During that point, I have thought several different theories. One, I was dead and this is the typical trial or something. Two, I was alive and was brought to a facility that was either crazy or I am an experiment. Three, this was hell.

I know I haven't been good, but I haven't been bad either. The only bad thing I did was lie and nothing else. But I supposed that I have lied to much to end up in hell.

I had crumpled up the note threw it away from me, broke the table by lifting it up above my head and bash it multiple times on the floor as there was no walls for me to bash it against. I had cried and cried, begging for death or anything else. I couldn't take it. Not after seeing my family look at me as I died. Not after dying.

I don't know how many days it took me to get over it. To 'finish' with the first stages of 'grieving' and start going to the stage of 'accepting' it.

I never accepted it. But with the ambition of meeting my family once more, I got up and started to work on something I never did before. The thing never told me what my power was, just that useless notification.

So, I started with the simplest thing, 'meditation'. Meditation is connected to the 'chi' or 'ki' or 'chakra'...or was it nirvana? It was better than nothing. It took me a long time to 'find' something.

It felt like a blue, glow-in-the-dark worm that wriggles as if it was alive in my body, situated in the middle of my chest, but liquifies with I touch it. It wasn't a glowing disco ball, but it reminded me of a ball of yarn that was wiggling all over the place.

I had tried grabbing it, usher it, or even push it over, but nothing works. But when I gently coaxed it, it shocked me. The 'yarn ball' had begun spreading all over my body, just like how a parasite does. I admit that I panicked at that time, not knowing what just happened as it looked cool, but at the same time, horrifying.

Now, the 'yarn ball' had situated all over my body. It wasn't exactly a yarn ball anymore, nor was it a thread. Now, it just looks like I have a glowing body whenever I close my eyes.

When I accomplished that, a window appeared. I tried smashing it open, not caring whether I bled or not, but it didn't break at all. I tried screaming through it as I could see people outside the window.

But they didn't hear me. It was like I was invincible. I tried banging on the window, screaming myself hoarse at the people, trying to get me out of here, but to no avail. It was useless. I clenched my eyes and almost slid down when I noticed something. I looked out at the window and to me, it seemed like everyone has their 'yarn ball' still trapped near their chest, just like my one was once.

I opened my eyes. Then shut it. I could see people's 'yarn ball' with my eyes closed. Some were bigger, some were small. But everybody had that 'yarn ball' no matter what. Unless they're dead…and I'm not included in that category.

I had seen through the window of how a person dropped dead from somebody firing a gun at them, their 'yarn ball' disappearing after they took their last breath.

I leant against the window, slowly dropping to the 'ground'. Burying my face into my knees, I sobbed.

* * *

Every time I go accomplished something to the point that I was able to do it like I was breathing, a new assignment had appeared for me. They didn't tell me why and what is it about, but it would always be related to my powers.

I could do astral projection, body possession, and a lot of ghostly things like levitation, but that was only when I was 'going ghost'. Ugh, at least Danny Fenton had it a lot better than I did.

But it was eerie looking at my body that went limp each time my soul went out of my body. The one that should have been a 'yarn ball' was not in my body anymore, it was in my soul, so it made me think that each time I went ghost, my body dies over and over again, only to be revived when my soul returns back to my body.

The body possession was extremely weird. Of course, I didn't really possess a real human body, but more like a mannequin. I had taken over the mannequin's body and it felt weird. It felt more plasticy, and stiff.

My limbs felt heavy, I couldn't bend my joints, but I could walk if I have to, but it was more like a penguin style walk. I couldn't bend my finger either.

That mannequin soon changed into a doll. It felt heavy, cottony, stringy, and whatever-y are there to describe it. While I could bend my limbs, I didn't have any fingers nor an opposable thumb.

I could walk well, but I felt like a child again. It felt weird and awkward and strange being in a doll's body, but it was easier dealing with it. In my old body, I usually have knee ache if I wasn't able to pop them, and I had to deal with a back ache. Now, it felt like I couldn't feel anything, not even if my stuffings were out.

But now, without my body, I felt like free without the restrictions my body gave me, I begrudgingly admit. I couldn't help to hate the fact that I like this new power.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I don't know much death ways because a car accident is more common around. I would choose something else, but I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho, so I chose the same death ways, but different results.**


End file.
